vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cruje Gapp
|-|Sayaka Kurenai= |-|Cruje Gapp= Summary Sayaka Kurenai (紅さやか, Kurenai Sayaka) has been chosen to be the successor to Ureshiko as the Manager of the Wonderland—her alias is Cruje Gapp. She believes that the Wonderland needs to be changed in order for it to be fun, and wastes no time in trying to transform it into a "cute place." Sayaka constantly demands that Ureshiko hand over the ring so that she may begin the process of remaking the world, though Ureshiko refuses every time. As the Manager-in-Training, Sayaka also has strong magical powers—though she does not possess the Managerial ring, she is able to create and transform objects to suit her mood. This has included remodeling a school, building parts of an amusement park, and creating a home for herself out of thin air. Sayaka is also able to use magic when not transformed into Cruje, including sealing away her powers for a limited time, and changing her appearance so that she can meet Tatsumi in secret. However, since she does not have the Manager's Ring, the limits to her power are much lower than for Agnes, and so she becomes tired when she uses too much magic power at once. Her wand ornaments take the form of a Saturn-like planet and a moon. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | High 7-C Name: Sayaka Kurenai/Cruje Gapp Origin: Oku-sama wa Mahō Shōjo: Bewitched Agnès Gender: Female Age: 12 Classification: Magical Girl, Manager-in-Training | Manager of the Wonderland Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Speed and Durability, Magic, Reality Warping, Telekinesis, Flight (with broom), Gravity Manipulation, Transformation (of herself and objects to suit her mood), Magic Sealing (sealing away her powers for a limited time), Energy Projection (with wand), Magiportation, Light Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, BFR (with wand), Portal Creation, Weather Manipulation, Barrier, Scrying, probable Object Possession, Age Shifting (alters her appearance to look like someone older), Environment Manipulation, Creation | Same with a greater degree, Life Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Magic Detection, Healing, Restoration, etc. Attack Potency: Unknown | Large Town level as the Manager much like Agnès Bell Speed: At least Superhuman flight speed, likely Subsonic reactions Lifting Strength: Regular Human, Unknown with telekinesis Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Likely Large Town level Stamina: She becomes tired when she uses too much magic power at once | High Range: Standard melee range, inter-dimensional with magic Standard Equipment: Wand, Broom, Managerial Ring Intelligence: Average, ambitious and hard working Weaknesses: Kissing someone voids her powers forever Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Magity: The standard spell used to perform various magical functions. Key: Managerial Candidate | As the Manager Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Wand Users Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Oku-sama wa Mahō Shōjo: Bewitched Agnès Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Void Users Category:Healers Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Light Users Category:Space Users Category:BFR Users Category:Weather Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Possession Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Age Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Portal Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Broom Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Schoolgirls Category:Ring Users Category:Environment Users Category:J.C.Staff Category:Comedy Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7